The Amazing Adventures of Anxious Anakin
by Non-Weeaboo
Summary: Just what the title suggests.
1. Chapter 1

Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgh! Anakin screamed. He had dropped his milk on the floor.

Wait for part 2


	2. Chapter 2

As you can see, Anakin was quite clumsy. Plus, if he cleaned, he'd be late, and Watto would be angry.

"Uhh… Bye mom! I'm going!"

He dashed out the door before Shmi had the chance to call him back, and tell him to clean up.

"Oh, Ani," Shmi said to herself.

Anakin was dashing so fast into Watto's house that he didn't even notice him in the doorway. Watto grunted as "Ani" hit his chest (only half by mistake) .

"You're late again" Watto said. "For the 9'th time in a row."

Anakin looked up at the clock. He was, indeed, one hour late.

Wait for part 3


	3. Chapter 3

"Clean the Bathroom! And don't forget to unclog the toilet."

"But why, Watto?"

"Because you are late", Watto said, with his ever weird smile.

"But Sienna is late! I bet you'll give her an easy job", Anakin replied sourly.

"Don't yell at your master. Besides, she's cleaning 'THE ROOM'."

Anakin gulped. He knew very well 'THE ROOM' meant Watto's room. It was always VERY messy. He had only cleaned it once, and had become sick the next day.

"Yes, sir!" Anakin ran off to the bathroom to clean it.

Wait for part 4


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin grunted.

"This-is the-grossest-job-ever!" Anakin wailed to himself.

SPLAT! The toilet unplugged. Stuck to the plunger was…

"A DEAD CAT!?" Anakin screamed so loud that Watto came upstairs just to tell him to shut up.

"Shut up, Ani – oh, you're done!"

"Never thought you could have guessed, Watto", Anakin mumbled to himself.

" 'Scuse me!?"

"Nothing, Sir!"

"Thought so. Come to the shop, the floor needs a desperate cleanage."

"Excuse me, but 'cleanage' isn't a word!" Said Zeto, one of Anakin's best Friends.

"Who said that?!"

Wait for part 5


	5. Chapter 5

"No one, Sir!" came Zeto's quick reply.

"Good." Watto squeaked.

Anakin giggled. Rhodians were always joking around.

Anakin sighed. He had finally finished his dumb work at Watto's Junkshop. He could finally go to his own shop. It was really just a small room his mom had bought for her work (before she retired because of medical problems).

Anakin worked at a little mechanical shop, selling parts, vehicles, machines and weapons (That he made by himself, from buying other parts from other dealers). He opened at five, which was when Watto let him go home.

When Anakin got there, a few people were already waiting in front of his shop.

"That's no problem", Anakin thought. "I can take care of them all".

Wait for part 6


	6. Chapter 6

"Mooooom! I'm home!" Anakin cried.

"Ok, sweetie! Now you can clean that milk spill!" Shmi, his mom said.

Anakin grunted. He hated cleaning up.

Anakin was ready for bed. His Mom was already asleep, and he was just finishing around the house.

"Finally," He said to himself, "I can go to bed. After a long day at Watto's, It's good to just kick back and go to sleep at twelve O'clock."

Knock Knock. Someone was at the door.

Anakin sighed groggily. He looked out the window. There was definitely someone out there - no, three someones out there. Well, he wasn't stupid enough to just open the door to three unknown people on his door mat, at twelve in the night.

Knock Knock.

"Yes?" Anakin heard his mom's voice downstairs.

"Mom!" he called. But it was too late. She was walking towards the door.

Wait for part 7


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom!" Anakin said again.

"What? They're just my friends." Shmi called.

His mom opened the door. In came three of the weirdest looking men he had ever seen. They all saluted Shmi in a Tatooine-ly fashion and walked in.

"Who are these people, Mom?" Anakin asked in his mom's own invented dialect.

"They are just some old friends," replied Shmi. "I invited them to come over today."

"Excuse me," said the biggest, gruffest man Anakin ever saw, "What are you saying?"

"My son asked me something. Anakin, come!"

"Just a minute, mom", Anakin called.

"I suppose he's shy. Let's go in."

Anakin was really not coming because he had gone upstairs to get his super-advanced technological spy gear that he had created himself.

"Where is that thing…"

Wait for part 8


End file.
